Stuck with You
by 0Strawberryboy0
Summary: The students of Yoruichi-sensei's class at Karakura High are off to Osaka Museum! Ichigo Kurosaki gets partnered with the one person he dreads most: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. AU. Yaoi. Possible other pairings. **Summary continues in first chapter**
1. Chapter 1

**Okay important info! The story is going to be told from Ichigo's POV and 3rd Person! Strange right? Yeah I know, don't worry it's gonna be fitting to the story. Here's the rest of the summary:**

_The students of Yoruichi-sensei's class at Karakura High are off to Osaka Museum! Ichigo Kurosaki gets partnered with the one person he hates: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. When the group arrives at the airport, the two get separated from the group. ...What? The wrong plane? Ichigo and Grimmjow are left to get to know each other a little better, and Ichigo finds himself falling for the blue haired bastard._..

**Summary sucks, but I promise the story's going to be so much better!**

* * *

_Tomorrow is Karakura High School's History museum trip. It lasts four days, since the trip is to Osaka Museum of Natural History. We have a project assigned, too. I have no idea why we have to go all the way to Osaka for a stupid museum project. I think there was supposed to be some stupid grand opening of a nature exhibit. I'm not sure though… _

"Kurosaki-san! Snap out of your trance, young man. I appreciate dreamers, but day dreaming will not be tolerated in my class," Yoruichi-sensei shouted. There were snickers and giggles heard behind me. She was a thin, dark skinned woman with pale yellow eyes and hair that looked nearly purple. I guess it was purple… she insisted that it was just as natural as my hair. "Sorry," I mumbled before opening my notebook and copying the notes she furiously wrote out on the board. She turned around with an extremely wide smile on her face. "Alright class. It's been a week since you've heard about the museum trip. I have already assigned all of you your partners."

"Aw! We couldn't pick them!" A girl whined behind me. "I wanted to be with Inoue-chan!" Rangiku and Chizuru both seemed to be in love with Orihime for whatever reason. "I'm sorry Matsumoto-san, maybe next time. Anyways…." Yoruichi-sensei began announcing names and telling people to pair up at the moment; new seating charts or something like that. "Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques,"

_No! _I turned to look at him. Cobalt blue eyes met mine, his grin plastered on his face and blue hair messed in all directions. I really hated the bastard. He refused to call me by my _actual name_, settling with "Strawberry" or "Berry".

"Come on, Kurosaki! Get yourself together. You've been absenting your mind from school all day."

I closed my notebook and grabbed my things, walking to the back of the class where Grimmjow sat and sat in the chair next to him. "What's with the look, Strawberry?"

_Told you. _"Don't call me that. And I don't have a look so leave me alone,"

"So mean," Grimmjow teased. Oh I was going to knock that grin clean off his face.

"Now that everyone is partnered up, we can get on to the important information. Tomorrow we'll be leaving from school to the airport at 7:20 in the morning. Not 7:19, not 7:18. _Seven. Twenty." _Leave it to Yoruichi-sensei to drill it into our heads.

* * *

The walk home was interesting… If you wanna call it that. Shinji, my blond conspicuous friend since age 5, decided to invite himself over for dinner. Not that I minded…well I kinda did but he would've thrown a fit and never let me live it down. After avoiding a kick to the face and punching my goat-faced father to the ground, we made our way into the kitchen.

"Who're you textin', Shin? You've been giggling the entire way home," I asked, shoving one of Yuzu's homemade pot stickers into my mouth. "Ichi-nii, don't talk with your mouth full..!" Yuzu scolded. She could be just like a mother sometimes…

"Oh no one important Ichi. Just ah… Okay you got it outta me! His name is Nnoitra…He kinda gave me his number and all. We hit it off like_ that_," Shinji snapped for emphasis. I just laughed at him. Karin gave me this look… like she wanted to talk to me or something. We headed up into my bedroom and she sat on my bed, crossing her arms. "Ichi-nii… do you have a girlfriend?" I could imagine my eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Wha? No..! Well I did but…" I defended, and she just sighed. "Why would you ask that, Karin?"

"Because you need one. Someone to occupy you, you're never happy or smiling. You're always lonely… A boyfriend, or a girlfriend, it doesn't matter you just need to smile more often." My face was covered in a flush when she said boyfriend.

I never really was interested in girls; I couldn't even get off on them. I always masturbated to gay porn or Rukia's yaoi doujinshi, but I've always dated girls. I recently broke it off with some chick… I forgot her name though…

"Whatever, just make sure you find someone. What about Inoue-san?" I nearly choked on air. Orihime? No… She was too much like Yuzu. I couldn't ever bring myself to date her.

Plus the fact that she and Ishida were about to get together. Already people were calling them an item. Before I could say anything, Karin had already left me alone.

Shinji was giggling and he nearly pounced into my room. "Whatcha doin' jus' sittin' up here all by yourself? You got a fam'ly down there waitin' for ya."

"Shin, do you think I'm lonely?" I mumbled.

There was a long silence before he just started snickering.

"Shinji! This is serious," I growled. He smiled wide, showing his piano-key teeth and sat next to me.

"Oh Ichigo… You've been a lonely fart for as long as I can remember." All I could do was scowl at him. "I remember seeing you sitting on that swing, whining because your momma wouldn't push you. But when she did, you just stopped and it was like all your worries melted away. Whenever another kid wanted to play you just clung to Masaki with that deep frown," Shinji sighed.

I remember my mom. She was like the sun. And we were all the planets that revolved around her. My mother could brighten anyone's day. I mean anyone. Even the grumpiest of people…

"Yeah I guess you're right. I always have been kind of a loner but I kinda like being that way, I just never thought about it like that though," Shinji put an arm across my shoulders and squeezed.

"I'm sure _the one_'ll come along soon enough, ya just gotta wait for 'im," With that said, he got up and shoved his phone into his pocket. "I gotta run 'kay? I'll see ya at school tomorrow. _Seven. Twen'y!_"

I just laughed at him and waved. "Right, see ya!" I waited in my room, concentrating on the new silence as I heard the front door shut.

_Wait… What did he say? "…Ya just gotta wait for 'im…" _

"Him." I whispered. I wasn't gay. I couldn't be. I liked girls and big tits and pussy. The only thing was I just liked… I just…

What's the point? I guess I'd just have to face it. I was in major denial. I told myself the same thing over and over.

_I wasn't gay. I liked girls and big tits and pussy._ I guess that was gone; out the window.

The gay lifestyle was hard. I know it because Shinji, Yumichika, Chizuru, and Apachi were the only other gays in school as far as I knew. And they always told me how rough it was. I remember Apachi had gotten beaten pretty badly, because she was lesbian. She'd gotten attacked on her way home from school a few months back.

"Ichigo! Are you going to finish your dinner?" Yuzu shouted from downstairs, she'd snapped me out of yet another 'trance'.

"No Yuzu, I'm not hungry anymore. Thanks for dinner, but I'll be going to bed early." I hollered back. She just said okay and I closed my door.

Tomorrow. Seven twenty. It was 7:47 P.M. right now. I'd get plenty of sleep. After slipping into a pair of my most comfortable PJ pants and a black undershirt I got into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes. Oh tomorrow was gonna be such a long day…

* * *

Ho'kay! Tell me please... What did you all think? Review? Ideas? I MUST KNOW! This is gonna be great, I'm really excited to write this :DD!

By the way: If it seems like I won't ever update again, don't fret! I'm reaaaally lazy and my brain goes on major lock-down sometimes. If a few days to over a week passes before I post another chapter, don't worry. I'm just being lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... second chapter. I'm not so happy with the way this turned out, but I am in a way, y'know? It's gonna get better, bear with me here Dx...  
**

**..Oh yeah and I don't own BLEACH or any of the characters... they belong to Tite Kubo and... yeah. Anywayyy... onto the storeh, enough with mah ramblin...  
**

* * *

It was official. All the plans were already laid out in my head. How I was going to hide the body, how I was going to commit the crime. Grimmjow was getting on my last nerve. It started at four in the morning; I got a call from the blue haired idiot.

_With my perceptions in a mix_

_Down twenty miles through the sticks_

_To the cloudy town of Hell view: Population 96_

_Excessive vacancy, well maybe_

_In the shadow of an-_

My phone was blaring… Who would call at this hour? I snatched up my phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" I knew my voice sounded groggy.

"Heya, Berry boy! Just callin' to see if you was awake yet,"

Ooh I _should've known. _

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's 4:26 _A.M. _and more importantly, how did you get my number?" This was starting to get creepy. Only a stalker knows your cell phone number and calls you at all hours of the night like this. He was laughing like a maniac on the other line. It wasn't funny, damn it! I swear, if I was late for the trip tomorrow I was really going to kill him. Mark. My. Words.

"That's not important; you'd better get to school on time tomorrow! I'm just helping ya out, y'know, a friend helpin' a friend." I could almost hear him grin.

I didn't even reply before slamming my phone shut and tossing it on my dresser. Now it was 4:34… minutes of good sleep, gone.

Shinji came by this morning to wake me up, since I wasn't answering his calls or texts. I slept in a good fifteen minutes. I nearly flew out of bed.

"Are you serious? Its 7:10?" I panicked and Shinji just stared at me, obviously amused. "Why are you looking at me like that? It isn't funny!"

He laughed. _Of course._

I pulled on some faded black, ripped skinny jeans and yanked on a light blue V neck. After slipping into my white, worn out vans and pulling on a white jacket, we both set off in a full on sprint towards school. It was 7:19. We had made it in record time, 7:20 on the dot. Yoruichi-sensei nearly ripped our heads off she was so angry.

"I told you both what time to be here. I had to make him wait an extra thirty seconds for you fools. Get to your seats and no messing around!" She barked. Shinji skipped to his seat beside Chizuru. They were both loud and proud about their sexuality and both seemed to have the same shame-less personality. It was weird how they were so much alike. I walked to the last seat and scowled at a grinning Grimmjow.

"I _hate _you," I bit out, and he just cocked an eyebrow.

"You gonna sit or are ya jus' gonna stand there?" He grumbled out. I just glared at him.

"Well I can't do that unless you get up, baka." I noticed something in his eyes flicker as he smirked. "Jus' crawl over my lap, it ain't that hard." _Ugh… fucker. _

"Whatever," I snapped before scooting past him. I swore I felt a hand on my ass.

The ride to the airport was long and irritating. Grimmjow kept tugging on my hair and claiming he didn't do it. Freaking immature, blue haired, instigator…

* * *

Once we parked and walked to the port, it was crazy. Several times I noticed Grimmjow trying to hold my hand, which was freaking me out. Ishida and Tatsuki were in each others face, shouting and just plain disagreeing. Orihime looked completely lost. Michiru was currently hiding behind Chad, even though she was scared to death of the guy. Yoruichi-sensei was stressing because security wasn't letting us through. Keigo was crying (crocodile tears) to Mizuiro about some random thing, as usual. Everyone was currently sitting in the group area assigned to us; I leaned my head back against the chair and closed my eyes.

Why? Why didn't I just say no and accept a 30,000 word assignment? A poster board project like the ones you do in middle school for a quiz grade. Anything at all, anything other than this load of bull. Before I knew it, I'd gone and spaced out again, or did I fall asleep? Something poked me in the back of the head, hard, and I jumped. There wasn't anyone around.

"Wha..?" I mumbled, oblivious to my surroundings at the moment.

"We fell asleep, dummy, c'mon lets go." It was Grimmjow who stood up first and looked around. "You really need to stop spacin' out… scares me when ya do that," He pulled me up out of the seat by my wrist. I thought I saw him smirk and he began leading me towards a Jetway. "You don't even know if this is the right plane, idiot!" I growled, pulling my hand away from him.

Grimmjow smiled, seemingly proud of him self, "It is, I saw Yoruichi-sensei lead the class this way," I shrugged and we both boarded the plane. After arguing about who would sit by the window he finally shoved me into the seat and declared I was the cry-baby of the year.

_Yeah, whatever... _

It wasn't until the plane had finally lifted from the tarmac that I realized something- we were on the _wrong. fucking. plane._ Apparently, the blue haired _moron _realized it too.

"Yoruichi-sensei lead the class this way, huh?" I hissed before shoving him and punching his arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled in a whisper.

"Okay I'm gonna break this down for you… listen carefully, now. We are on. The wrong. Plane. You understand now?" Grimmjow started laughing. I knew I hadn't ever been this angry, this freaked out in a long time. "So? Enjoy yourself. Sure we're gonna be in so much trouble but ya might as well enjoy it while ya can," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he be so _calm _about this?

I was gonna hyperventilate. I was gonna throw up. I'm panicking and I'm stuck with an immature eighteen year old on the wrong plane… this couldn't be happening to me. "Lemme up." I wheezed.

_Oh god, Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

"Get up I… I'm gonna throw up." Yeah I felt it. It was coming up.

Grimmjow looked at me with wide eyes; his pupils went to the size of a grain of rice. Not food. Oh I couldn't think about food. "Aw man! C'mon Strawberry don't do this to me now…"

_Too late. _

I scrambled out of the seat and ran into the bathroom. I almost didn't make it over the small toilet-like thing before I started heaving into it almost violently. A flight attendant came over and rubbed my back. "Sir uhmm, young man, are you alright?" She calmly asked.

_No._

"Y-Yes ma'am… Sorry uh… plane sickness?" The woman giggled at me and handed me a glass of water. I drank it, slowly, and rubbed my face with my hands then walked back to where Grimmjow was sitting.

"Did I mention that I _hate_ you?" I whispered as I sat in my chair. The blue-haired teen handed me a piece of gum. I looked at him blankly. "Gee, thanks…" I hissed before popping it into my mouth and leaning my head against the window.

"Oh, you're welcome,"

_Oh my god... why me?

* * *

_

**Yup... poor Ichigo. Grimmjow's just havin' the time of his life here xDD...**

**Reviews? Suggestions? (By the way, this came out so much sooner than I expected, but I was itchin' to write.) Thanks to the ones who reviewed and fav'ed! I'm so happy x3... It's you guys who gave me the extra 'oomph' to write this chapter. Otherwise I'd be procrastinatin' about now and not having a clue about what to write!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm _reallllly, really _Sorry for the wait! Dx Shame on me... I was being lazy and it's also because of the holidays. I stayed with my dad for a week and that threw me off. Oh well! I think I was gonna put something else... But I guess I don't remember. Onto the story then!**

* * *

Something feathery was brushing against my cheek. The feeling was soothing and I tried to get closer to it. This felt so nice…

"Why Ichigo, I had no idea you liked me like that," A deep voice rumbled.

_Aw man! _My eyes popped open and I flew back from Grimmjow, wiping the drool from my mouth with the back of my hand. I realized that his hair was the… soft, feathery- no! I had been sleeping on his shoulder. It was an accident. Had I been conscious, that wouldn't have happened. _No shit._

"Shut up! I don't like you, moron," I hissed before turning away to look out the window. It was dark, and storming. A voice sounded over the planes intercom, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to experience slight turbulence and a fifteen minute flight delay due to the rainstorm,"

"Great, I'm going to die in a plane crash with Grimmjow, just the way I wanna go." I mumbled to myself, resting my head against the window. "You aren't gonna die Ichi," Grimmjow mumbled. _This guy really wanted me to shoot him. _Though something in his voice told me he was actually being sincere; he was actually 'caring', I mean… if one would wanna call it that.

"Quit bein' so negative. You'll be fine; a little rain never hurt anybody." I looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "You call thunder and lightening a little?" He grinned. Oh I hated that grin more than I hated Shinji's evil giggle. Lord knows what goes on in my blond friends mind. Grimmjow pulled up the armrest and leaned over my lap. "'The hell're you doing?" I asked, trying to get further away from him. I didn't even know he could do that. Damn you, armrest. "Nothin'… just tryin' to get a look outside,"

_Yeah right. _"Well hurry it up then." I bit out with a sneer, pressing my back against the chair as if it would get me further away from him. He put a hand on my thigh and the other between my legs. I knew what he was playing at… I knew. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks.

Grimmjow sighed and started shaking his head, then he looked up at me, "Yeah I guess you were right, it is pretty bad out there," I crossed my arms. At least he admitted I was right. The blue haired teen turned to me with a scared look. "We just might _die_," I glared at him before shoving him off my lap. "You're such a dick," I hissed. He just continued laughing at me. I should've known better.

After being confined in a small space with Grimmjow, the plane finally landed. Now I knew where the plane had been headed. We were in Kobe. At least we were just a train ride away from Osaka… After grabbing the small bag I had packed for the museum trip, I waited for Grimmjow's luggage. He told me he was going to do something but I didn't really pay attention.

A hand gripped my shoulder roughly and I felt myself being pulled. "What the hell?" I yowled before tearing away from some guy. I could tell he was a foreigner by his English.

"C'mon cutie. I'm gonna take you somewhere nice, somewhere to eat and get directions… yeah…" He grumbled before reaching for me again. I was about to tell him I spoke English and knew what he was doing, before a flash of blue and a shout interrupted. "Back off, asshole." I realized Grimmjow had lunged forward and punched the guy in the face. The guy held his nose as he lay on the floor, groaning. Everyone was looking at us with shocked expressions and a few whispers and mumbles of Grimmjow's actions.

"I didn't know you spoke English like that. Why are your grades in English so suck-ish?" He just grinned at me.

"I'm not Japanese, Ichigo. Well not completely anyway…" I tilted my head and he took my hand, leading us away from the idiot who had just tried to take me home. "My dad's German." I just nodded and mumbled a quiet 'Oh'. "What about your mom?" I asked. "Oh. _Her?_" Grimmjow spat venomously, "French and Japanese." I could tell the subject on his mother was best left dropped. The way he said it… It sounded like he didn't care for her much. I could be wrong, though. Maybe they just didn't get along, whatever the case, it wasn't my business.

…_Even though I really wanted to know._

He never answered my question about his suck-y grades. _Maybe that's 'cause he doesn't do his homework? Duh. _"So how are we gonna get out of here? We can't stay," I said matter-of-factly. "Sure we can! Four days, and then we go home." Grimmjow's grin looked like it would split his face. I rolled my eyes. "Sure if you wanna get in trouble, be my guest." I shrugged before walking towards the reception desk. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Grimmj-ahh!" I felt his tongue against my neck and tried pulling away, he held me there. "Bastard! I should-" A few people were looking at us and I felt my neck and ears get hot. "C'mon we need to find a place to stay; we can figure things out in the morning…" Grimmjow whispered huskily in my ear. I managed to pull away from him and glare. _I guess he _was _right… _With a sigh, I crossed my arms and held my glare. "Fine. But _don't _do that again!" I said.

Grimmjow put a hand on his chest and gave me an appalled look, "Me? I would _never!_"

* * *

I don't think I've been outside of Karakura before, much less the comfort of Tokyo. After I pulled out my money and counted about eleven thousand Yen, Grimmjow had pulled out a lot more than he even thought he had. "Well damn… all this should add up to a good Twen'y seven thousand," I was still surprised.

"What the hell were you doing with that kind of money anyway?" I asked while recounting the money to be sure. Grimmjow paid the taxi driver and we got out, a nice but hopefully cheap hotel stood about 10 stories in front of us. "Well we _were_ going to the museum so my dad thought it would be good for me to bring as much as I felt necessary," I still didn't think he needed sixteen thousand Yen for gift shops and lunch.

The hotel was nice, good sized rooms and it looked clean enough. Though, there was a slight problem. It only had one bed, big enough for three people to fit, but still a lone bed. I knew Grimmjow had wishful thoughts. His all of a sudden giddy attitude was getting on my nerves; I was too tired and too worried for him to be so happy. What was there to be so happy about? Maybe the idea that he thought I was going to share the bed with him.

Grimmjow sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, "Okay I'll take the left side and you-"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pillow before walking to the closet that kept the extra blankets. "No." I had to keep myself from laughing. The look on his face was just too funny. He sat up quickly with eyes wide and brows furrowed. "What? Why not?"

"Because you're gonna rape me in my sleep, its bad enough I have to share a room with you." I mumbled before laying out a blanket on the floor and throwing the pillow down. "Just go to sleep, Grimmjow." I said before lying down and pulling the covers over myself.

"There's this huge ass bed and you're gonna make me sleep in it all alone?" Great, he was gonna start bothering me unless I slept in the bed with him. "Please, Ichigo I won't bother you I swear." Grimmjow whined, I turned on my side and faced away from him. "What are you doing right now then?" I growled, closing my eyes.

"If you don't get up here I'm gonna go down there with you, and I'll _bother_ you all night." The blue haired teen whispered, and I could almost hear his smirk. Gritting my teeth I sat up to glare at him, "Are you kidding me? I can't just get some sleep? After being stuck in a plane with your idiot self for hours I think I deserve that," Grimmjow's smirk grew into a grin, "And you can get that up here with me," He patted the spot next to where he sat on the bed. "I'll leave you alone and I won't tell anyone if that makes you feel better,"

I glared at him and grabbed my pillow and stood up. Grimmjow quickly pulled up the covers and lay down, still grinning.

"If it'll shut you up then fine, _don't _cuddle me. I'll kill you if you do," I threatened, throwing my pillow on the bed and climbing into it, pulling the covers up to my chin. This wasn't weird, we were just sleeping. _Think about the sleep-overs you had with Shinji and Renji when you guys were younger. We all had to share a bed remember? _I sighed and tried not to think, this was more comfortable than it should be. I shouldn't even be enjoying this… Not that I was. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, was asleep.

* * *

**Ho'kay! Important things to know:**

**Eleven thousand Yen- Around $132 USD **

**Sixteen thousand Yen- Around $190 USD**

**Twenty Seven thousand Yen- Around $324 USD  
**

**Thanks to everyone who faved and reviewed! Makes meh so happy :3... Reviews? Ideas?  
**


End file.
